Semiconductor dies are typically encapsulated in a mold compound in order to protect the dies from environmental impacts to ensure reliability and performance. If signal inlets and outlets are needed as is the case for sensor or emitter dies, packages may become large, sophisticated and expensive. However, both the manufacturers and the consumers of electronic devices desire devices that are inexpensive, reduced in size and yet have increased device functionality.